<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Broken Road by MoonGoddessLee92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710357">The Broken Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddessLee92/pseuds/MoonGoddessLee92'>MoonGoddessLee92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddessLee92/pseuds/MoonGoddessLee92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagome and Sango find out a shockingly surprising secret about the guys, they decide to take Kilala and Shippo and finish hunting the jewel shards on their own. While on their journey, someone they NEVER expected, asks to join their group. Who is he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What in the seven hells!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I honestly forgot to move this one over here from my account on ff lol. The story is originally adopted. I hope you all here like it so far. I'm still trying to figure out where I want to go with it. </p>
<p>Leave a review if you'd like. I like getting constructive criticism, positive and negative. Anyways enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't BELIEVE him! How could he do this!? Kagome thought as she ran towards the village. I thought things between us were going great… he told me he loved me and even kissed me I'm so confused… and PISSED! I guess I thought wrong about everything…</p>
<p>Kagome had gone home recently to stock up on medical supplies, clothes, and toiletries. So that she and the rest of the Inutachi could head back out to look for more jewel shards. When she had climbed out of the well, she started hearing strange moans coming from nearby.</p>
<p>Curiosity getting the better of her, she slowly walked towards the moaning sounds, and as she came up to a small clearing. She saw something moving, ducking behind a tree she saw flashes of red and purple clothing.</p>
<p>She peeked more out around the tree and gasped putting her hand over her mouth. There in front of her were Inuyasha and Miroku together making out, very vigorously. Tears welled up in her eyes and her stomach did somersaults turning over and over. She wanted to run desperately, but she couldn't move.</p>
<p>It was like her feet were glued to the forest floor. When Inuyasha started trying to remove Miroku's shirt, Kagome's legs kicked into high gear and ran. Running out of the forest away from the oblivious lovers. Tears running freely down her face she ran into the village and didn't stop until she got to Kaede's hut.</p>
<p>Seeing Sango walk out just as she was getting to the hut Kagome cried out. "Sango!" Sango looked up just in time to jump a little and brace herself as Kagome collapsed against her sobbing.</p>
<p>"Kagome, what is it? What's the matter?" Sango asked concerned and worried for her sister.</p>
<p>"Why.. why did they have to do this? To me.. and to you.." Kagome said sobbing still while looking up at Sango.</p>
<p>"Kagome, you need to calm down first and tell me what is going on. Who did what?" Sango said, as she maneuvered Kagome around and went into Kaede's hut for some privacy.</p>
<p>When they walked inside, Kaede was just sitting down in front of the fire pit to start cooking. "What happened to ye, child?" She asked, scooting over to make room for the both of them. "Ye look like ye have had a rough day. Here, calm down and drink some tea while I get lunch prepared." Kaede handed each of them a clap cup, and poured some herbal tea into them, before fixing herself some as well.</p>
<p>"Thank you Kaede," Sango and Kagome said simultaneously. "Ye are welcome. Now, why don't you tell us what happened, child." Kaede said, looking at Kagome concerned. Kagome had finally calmed down enough and rubbed the tears from her eyes to speak.</p>
<p>"Well.. you see on my way back here from the well, I started to hear some moaning sounds coming from the forest. I thought for a moment it might have been an animal in distress.." She cried again rubbing her eyes trying to calm down again. "I found where the moaning was coming from but… it wasn't an animal... I found Inuyasha and Miroku kissing and removing each other's clothes. I ran back here as fast as possible.."</p>
<p>Kagome wiped more tears from her cheeks and looked over to Sango. Watching her face carefully, she shuddered seeing her expression change from surprise, sorrow, to disgust, and finally settled on hurt and anger.</p>
<p>"How... How the fucking hell, dare they!?" Sango yelled her face beat red. Standing up and walking over to get her hiraikotsu she pushed away the door. "What are you doing Sango?" Kagome asked as she got to her feet as well walking towards Sango and put a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm going to teach them a lesson, that's what I'm doing." Sango fumed while removing Kagome's hand. "No one, and I repeat NO ONE, gets away with cheating us, hurting us, especially us. I don't care if it's with another man or a woman.." She ranted pulling her weapon across her back and stared at Kagome with sympathy across her face. "It's one thing if it was Inuyasha and Kikyo, or Miroku and some woman. But I'd like to know what's going on since they are cheating on us with each other." She between Kagome and Kaede for a moment then stepped out of the hut in a huff.</p>
<p>Startled a little Kagome looked to Kaede and sighed, "Thank you for the tea, but now I think I need to go and catch Sango before she hunts down Inuyasha and Miroku. And beats them senseless before we can get an answer. Hopefully, we can be back in time to eat with you. Are there any herbs or something you need before we get back?" Kagome asked hurriedly.</p>
<p>"Ney, child. That's okay. Thank ye anyways. Now go before she does anything too harsh." Kaede said nodding her head as she stirred the soup.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it will be… somewhat ok.. after a couple of weeks maybe.." They heard Sango say outside of the hut surprising them. "Are you coming or not Kagome? I know you want an explanation as much as I do."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm coming. We'll be back soon Kaede." Kagome said. Looking around the hut a sudden thought popped into her head. "Where's Shippo and Kilala?"</p>
<p>"They went back to my old village to get some things for me," Sango said holding the door away waiting. Getting the point Kagome walked out of the hut waving back at Kaede as they made their way towards the well.</p>
<p>"I sent Koga with them as well so don't worry too much," Sango said as they were halfway to the well. "Ok, I just wanted to make sure they were ok," Kagome answered back while keeping her gaze on the forest floor.</p>
<p>"When did Koga get here by the way? He wasn't around when I left." Kagome asked looking puzzled.</p>
<p>"Well, you've been gone for a week. Sorry, I guess I should've filled you in first." Sango said looking guilty.</p>
<p>"Well, about two hours after you left, Koga showed up and asked if he could talk to you about something or another. And of course, Inuyasha got all mad and fuming and tried to start a fight." Sango said as they got to the well.</p>
<p>Stopping they both sat on the lip of the well. "Yeah, sounds about right." Kagome giggled covering her mouth. "Though it doesn't make any sense now.." She looked dejectedly down at her feet.</p>
<p>"Yeah, before they got to carried away though, Miroku and I got between them. We told Koga that you had gone home, and wouldn't be back for at least a week. He said that it was ok and asked if he could stick around with us until you got back." Sango explained while running one of her hands over her hiraikotsu.</p>
<p>"Ah, I'm guessing shortly after that you asked him, Shippo, and Kilala to go get some stuff for you?" Kagome asked while kicking a random stone away from her foot.</p>
<p>"Yeah four days ago actually, I noticed I was almost out of wax and cleaner for my katana and hiraikotsu. I asked Shippo to take Kilala and go to my old village to get some for me. Along with some other stuff as well. Koga offered to go with them for protection." Sango said.</p>
<p>"Ah ok," Kagome said standing back up. "C'mon, now that I'm up to date on everything, let's go see what those two cheating assholes have to say for themselves."</p>
<p>"You bet. Which way are they?" Sango asked while standing up.</p>
<p>"This way." Kagome said heading left, down the same path that she had walked not even an hour ago."</p>
<p>As they got closer to the small clearing they started hearing heated moaning. When they got to the tree line right before the clearing, they saw Inuyasha's bareback. His hakamas were down to his ankles, and he had an equally naked Miroku pressed up against a large tree on the other side of the clearing.</p>
<p>They pressed themselves against a large maple tree when they heard the guys mumbling.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah… that's it Inu… that's how you do it!"</p>
<p>"Oh baby, it feels so good Roku." Inuyasha panted leaning over Miroku back more.</p>
<p>"By the Gods… That's something I never thought I would see in my entire life..." Sango whispered to Kagome while her face became a pasty white.</p>
<p>"Ditto," Kagome whispered back while holding her stomach, trying to get her stomach to stop somersaulting.</p>
<p>"I can't take it anymore. I'm breaking this up before either of us see more than we already have." Sango whispered harshly as she stood up and stepped into the clearing.</p>
<p>"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON HERE?" Sango yelled walking into sight of the two engrossed men.</p>
<p>Everyone had just stopped moving or breathing frozen in some kind of panic. Kagome had her hand over her face blushing profusely. And the guys' eyes were popping out of the eye sockets in shock.</p>
<p>To say the least it was hard not to laugh a little at the situation that was unfolding in front of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Apologies maybe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last time.</p>
<p>"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON HERE?" Sango yelled walking into sight of the two engrossed men.</p>
<p>Everyone had just stopped moving or breathing frozen in some kind of panic. Kagome had her hand over her face blushing profusely. And the guys' eyes were popping out of the eye sockets in shock.</p>
<p>To say the least it was hard not to laugh a little at the situation that was unfolding in front of them.</p>
<p>Now</p>
<p>With their eyes still popping out of their sockets, Inuyasha and Miroku both jumped and pulled apart suddenly. "What in the hell Sango?" Inuyasha exclaimed. While both he and Miroku struggled to get their clothing pulled up from around their knees.</p>
<p>"My dear Sango, this isn't what it looks like," Miroku said hurriedly as he managed to finally straighten his robes.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah..." Sango scoffed glaring at them. "Then WHAT IS IT EXACTLY!?"</p>
<p>"It ain't nothing," Inuyasha said while crossing his arms over his bare chest.</p>
<p>"Oh really, could have fooled both of us," Kagome said walking over to stand next to Sango.</p>
<p>"Stay outta this wench, it ain't none of yours or Sango damned business!" Inuyasha yelled pissed off.</p>
<p>"SIT!" Kagome said forcefully. "First off, yeah, it is kind of my business. Considering I'm the one who stumbled across the two of you in the first place! Second, as Sango is also involved. It also makes it her business. Third, it is also our business because you two idiots betrayed Sango and I, WITH EACH OTHER!" she finished momentarily, screaming, having gotten gradually louder. As well as angrier, with each sentence.</p>
<p>"It would've been one thing if it had been Inuyasha going and being with Kikyo. And Miroku with some random woman. We'd still be having this conversation though. But it's worse because you cheated on us with each other." Sango added in crossing her arms across her chest in anger.</p>
<p>After a minute or so, an angry-looking Inuyasha finally struggled to his feet. Just as he was about to open his mouth to yell, Miroku stepped in front of him. Effectively cutting him off before he made the situation worse.</p>
<p>"Now ladies, I know we should've told you about our relationship, but we honestly didn't want to hurt you. Inuyasha and I both knew how you felt about us genuinely. We were only trying to protect your feelings." He said looking more than a little nervous.</p>
<p>"Well, you really did a fine job of THAT!" Sango said mockingly while readjusting the strap of her hiraikotsu, before crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>"I agree with Sango. You were worried about hurting our feelings. Well, you were better off telling us about your relationship instead of leading us both on. Hell Inuyasha, you even told me you loved me, held me close, and kissed me. I believed you. I believed that you loved me more than a friend. Thanks for betraying my trust." Kagome said staring at the ground while wrapping her arms around herself.</p>
<p>"Be that it may if it means anything Sango and Kagome. I'm sorry we didn't say anything to you both sooner." Miroku said quietly while looking between both women.</p>
<p>Inuyasha had quietly stood there for a few minutes taking everything in and sighed as his ears flattened against his hair. "Keh." He muttered gruffly dusting off his pants.</p>
<p>Sango's eyes took on a more deathly look as she glared daggers at Inuyasha. "You know we don't need this right now Kagome. Clearly, the only one that's sorry for screwing with our emotions and lives is Miroku. Inuyasha seems to not be and wants to continue being the massive asshole that he is."</p>
<p>Turning around Sango grabs a hold of Kagome's arm and starts to walk away from the two men.</p>
<p>Pissed off from Sango's comment Inuyasha started to storm after them yelling. "Where the hell do you think you're goin?" he demanded.</p>
<p>Sango stopped and turned glaring at him as if burning a hole through his head. "As far away from you Inuyasha. You lying, cheating asshole. As far away as we can. Because the only one who had enough decency to apologize was Miroku. Maybe once you ever grow up and apologize then we might be back." She harrumphed before turning back around and dragging Kagome behind her.</p>
<p>"WHY YOU B-" He grumbled starting to follow them again but Miroku stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should wait and let them blow off some steam first Inu." He suggested. "Their feelings are hurt, and you'll only make matters worse by following them. They are right on everything they said. But after they calm down a bit, then we can try to patch things up."</p>
<p>Turning to face Miroku, Inuyasha relented. "Yeah, you're probably right. Though, that wasn't the way I wanted things to get revealed. Sango is still a bitch for some of the stuff she said. But I think our relationship should've come out into the open anyways. Maybe after an hour or two, we can go find them. Talk it over with them and I can try to apologize to them." He said, with his puppy dog ears lying flat against his head now.</p>
<p>Honestly, though what he said was true, Inuyasha felt like a piece of shit, for, he knew how both of the women had felt for both of them. He'd also known that he and Miroku would've had to come out into the open to the two onnas about their relationship eventually. Just not like this. He could only hope that Sango and Kagome would at least hear them out when they tried to explain.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know Inu. I just wish this all would have been on better terms. Not with the way its ended so far." Miroku said walking over to a nearby tree to pick up his discarded staff.</p>
<p>"Well, standing here moping around about it isn't going do us any good. Might as well head back to Kaede's." He said walking back over to where Inuyasha was still standing.</p>
<p>"Okay," Inuyasha said before leaning over and giving Miroku a chaste kiss. Then, hand in hand, Monk and Hanyou headed towards Edo. Not knowing just how much their lives were about to change. Whether for the better or the worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last time...</p>
<p>"Well standing here moping around about it isn't going to do us any good. Might as well head back to Kaede's." He said walking back over to where Inuyasha was still standing.</p>
<p>"Okay," Inuyasha said before leaning over and giving Miroku a chaste kiss. Then, hand in hand, Monk and Hanyou headed towards Edo. Not knowing just how much their lives were about to change. Whether for the better or the worse.</p>
<p>Now...</p>
<p>As she walked, Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes.</p>
<p>"I understand, but why did they have to lead us on for so long. I wish we would have found out differently." She said to herself, not for the first time since walking away.</p>
<p>She kept walking until she got to the well. Sitting at the base of it, she wrapped her arms around her bent legs. And rested her head on her knees. That's how Sango found her mere moments later.</p>
<p>"There you are," Sango said as she sat down beside Kagome wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "I thought you had runoff." She teased lightly, trying to lighten up Kagome's mood a little.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Sango, I just needed to get away for a moment. This is all so jarring all at once." Kagome said, wiping away the last of her tears.</p>
<p>Looking at Sango, she felt bad suddenly. They had both been hurt by the men they loved. Yet here she was letting her emotions control her and weeping like a child.</p>
<p>"I understand 'gome." Sango said, "Why don't we go have a cup of tea and talk with Kaede." She offered.</p>
<p>"That sounds good. I'm sorry for being a horrid friend at the moment. You must think me childish to be crying so much." Kagome said once again resting her head on her knees.</p>
<p>"You aren't a horrid friend, you're my sister. And I would be worried if you weren't crying over this." Sango said while standing up and holding her hand out to Kagome.</p>
<p>"I just feel horrid because here I'm crying and you're comforting me. But you were hurt as well." Kagome mumbled looking over at her 'sister'.</p>
<p>Grabbing Sango's hand Kagome stood up and they began to walk back to the village.</p>
<p>"Honestly, yes I am hurt too. But not like everyone will probably think. I'm surprised more than hurt. I never saw Miroku as anything more than a good friend. A brother at the most." She said rubbing Kagome's back as they were walking.</p>
<p>Seeing Kagome's slightly confused look, she continued. "I'm mostly hurt because he never told me. And in the end, I'm upset because they hurt you more than me. I've never liked how he was so touchy-feely with women anyways. Now I understand completely why he was acting that way."</p>
<p>"Oh, okay. And your right it did seem like he went too over the top sometimes." Kagome said. Then, to lighten the mood, she leaned over and whispered. "At least now we know the 'will you bear my child' line was just a cover-up. He didn't want anyone to suspect anything." She giggled, feeling a little better.</p>
<p>Just then, she sensed the guys coming towards them. Knowing the truth as it is now. She still didn't think she could handle seeing them right now. She was still rightfully angry and upset. She started thinking of a way to get away for a little while to avoid them for now. Suddenly, she got an idea.</p>
<p>"Sango, how would you like to come with me to my time for a day or two?" She asked quietly while keeping track of where the guys were.</p>
<p>"Um, sure Kagome. If you think the well will work for me. I'd love to. Did you forget something there? You did just get back." Sango asked while stopping just before they would leave the tree line.</p>
<p>Kagome leaned over and whispered in her ear. "No, but the guys are headed this way. And I don't believe we can go anywhere else without them seeing us leave. I don't want to deal with another confrontation right now. And the well should work as long as you have a hold of me."</p>
<p>Understanding Sango nodded her head and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Alright, let's go then." They ran off back to the well clearing and stood up onto the ledge of the well. Grasping each other's hands hard they both jumped down the well.</p>
<p>Kagome found Sango's expression amusing as she looked around the blue expanse of light that surrounded them before they were at the bottom of the well again.</p>
<p>"Things here are a lot different. I know I've told you a few things about my era but not everything." Kagome said while starting to climb up the rope ladder.</p>
<p>After Sango got out Kagome grabbed her arm and they walked out of the well house. Looking around she was met with the familiar sight of her grandpa sweeping the shrine steps.</p>
<p>"Hi Ji-chan, this is my best friend Sango I've told you about. She'll be staying with us for a day or two."</p>
<p>Looking up and smiling, Kin Higurashi stopped sweeping long enough to bow respectfully to Sango. Which she immediately returned, saying. "Arigato, Higurashi-san, for letting me stay in your beautiful home."</p>
<p>Straightening, he said, "Please, call me Kin. And you are welcome here as long as you like."</p>
<p>Grabbing Sango's arm, Kagome led her to the house saying, "C'mon I'll introduce you to mama and souta. I'm sure you'll like them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Family maybe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last time</p>
<p>Straightening, he said, "Please, call me Kin. And you are welcome here as long as you like."</p>
<p>Grabbing Sango's arm, Kagome led her to the house saying, "C'mon I'll introduce you to mama and souta. I'm sure you'll like them."</p>
<p>Now</p>
<p>Walking into the house, Sango was stunned at the size, as well as the furniture. The likes of which she had never seen before. "Wow, Kagome! Your family must be very wealthy. I've never seen a hut this big before." she exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Not really, this is about the normal size hit in this era," Kagome said, walking into the kitchen, where she saw her mother cooking dinner.</p>
<p>"Mama, this is Sango, the tajiya I've told you about. We came to stay for a day or two. If that's alright with you."Kagome said as she stepped further into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Atsuko Higurashi turned and smiled as she saw the two girls. Bowing, Sango said, "Hello Higurashi-san, it's nice to meet you. Your home is very lovely."</p>
<p>Bowing back, Atsuko said, "Thank you. You are welcome to stay as long as you girls like. Please call me mama, from what Kagome has told me. You two are like sisters. So please allow me to treat you like family and vice versa." Straightening back up she smiled when she saw Sango blushing.</p>
<p>"I would like that very much, thank you," Sango said.</p>
<p>Looking at the clock, Atsuko said, "It's almost time for Souta's soccer practice to be over. Kagome dear, would you and Sango mind running down the street and picking Souta up from practice? I'm in the middle of cooking and I don't want to leave it alone for too long."</p>
<p>"Sure mama, we can do that. Since the grocery store and mall are right next to the soccer field. Would you like us to bring anything home for you?" Kagome asked.</p>
<p>"No that's alright dear. But if you want to. Take Sango around the mall and explore. I'm sure Souta would love to get some more games while your there." Atsuko said while moving around the kitchen grabbing more food from the fridge and cabinets.</p>
<p>"You can take my credit card and stuck up on more snacks and stuff for when you both go back through the well." Atsuko looked over her shoulder at the girls and smiled.</p>
<p>"Okay mama, that'd be great! We will change clothes really quick then head out."</p>
<p>"Okay, my card is on the table. Just make sure to put it back when you're done." Atsuko said while turning back to the food and checking on the rice.</p>
<p>"Thanks, mama, love you," Kagome said, taking Sango upstairs and into her room to change.</p>
<p>Sango and Kagome both surprisingly wore the same size in clothing for the most part. It wasn't long before they came running back downstairs.</p>
<p>Kagome wore a black mess t-shirt, red jeans, and a pair of light purple converse shoes. Sango dressed similarly, but with a pink t-shirt that said 'Always' on it. Both of them had their hair pulled back into simple high ponytails.</p>
<p>"Bye mama, we'll be back soon. I have my phone with me just in case." Kagome called from the living room.</p>
<p>"Ok dear, I'll call you when dinner is almost done. Have fun at the mall. Did you grab the fresh outfit for Souta to change into?" came her mother's reply.</p>
<p>"Don't worry mama, I got everything covered. His change of clothes is in my bag now. See you in a bit!" Kagome called as she quickly opened the door so they could leave.</p>
<p>As they walked down the street towards the soccer field Sango looked around in amazement and shock. It seemed instead of vast forests and open fields. There seemed to be giant huts that took the place of the forests.</p>
<p>"Kagome, could you tell me more about your time? I have never seen such odd but wondrous things before. It's amazing but it makes me miss the open fields and forests of home." asked Sango as she fidgeted with the end of the pink t-shirt.</p>
<p>"Sure thing Sango. What would you like to know about first? I'm sure your curious." Kagome asked as they were close enough now that they could hear the kids from the soccer field.</p>
<p>The last few minutes flew by as the walked along and stopped to get Souta. While he went to change into clean clothes, Kagome and Sango sat on the benches.</p>
<p>"Well Kagome, I was wondering about why there are barely any trees around besides the area here and of course around your home?" Sango questioned while staring around the field.</p>
<p>Sighing at first Kagome hung her head with a sad smile and considered her answer. "Over time but very quickly, the population of humans grew exponentially fast. The outcome from that meant needing more homes. Some bigger than others. All of those bigger buildings you saw earlier. They are mostly places where people work. Some of them are for living in."</p>
<p>Kagome watched Sango's expression go from understanding to a tad bit disgusted. "I understand but it looks so unclean and the air here seems very thin. Though we aren't anywhere near a mountain."</p>
<p>Sango searched Kagome's face and frowned seeing her nod. "Yes, sadly that is from pollution. It's kind of like poison. I honestly prefer being in the past. I love the clean air and clear skies."</p>
<p>Kagome looked over as she heard Souta running over after he was done talking to some of his friends. Standing up Kagome waited for Sango as they got ready to leave the field.</p>
<p>"Hm, well I guess my next question is how was your mom able to cook so many things at the same time?" Sango asked curiously as her eyes widened seeing a few cars and a bus drive by on the roads.</p>
<p>They stopped at the crosswalk and waited to cross over to go to the mall. "Oh, well the room we were in is called a kitchen. As for all the cooking stuff. There is the stove it lets you cook many things at the same time. A lot of the stuff helps make cooking faster and easier." Kagome said as she ruffled Souta's hair.</p>
<p>Smiling Sango nodded her head and chuckled. "So it's kind of like magic but it's not. Interesting. What are the moving objects on the path?" Sango pointed around them at all the cars parked in the large parking lot.</p>
<p>"Ah, those are cars. They are kind of like the carts from the past. Though you don't need a horse to move them." Kagome said as she held the door for them to go through.</p>
<p>Walking into the mall Sango gasped at the people milling around. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen this many people in one place."</p>
<p>Giggling Kagome and Souta smiled and dragged Sango around the mall.</p>
<p>Over the next three hours, the siblings couldn't get enough of Sango's smiles, gasps, and giggles. They bought extra supplies after looking through many of the shops. Souta waited outside of one store while Kagome helped Sango to pick out a bra to fit her better. She was a tad smaller than Kagome.</p>
<p>The girls couldn't help but laugh as they walked out and saw Souta blushing. Having mercy on her brother they stopped by a couple of the computer and gaming stores and looked around. Before they left they decided they would need more protection since they would be traveling by themselves.</p>
<p>They found a traditional shop that sold things ranging from katanas to kimono. Both Kagome and Sango got a katana, along with Kagome buying a new bow and quiver of arrows.</p>
<p>Just as they were getting ready to leave and head back home Kagome's phone rang.</p>
<p>"Hello, mama. We were just heading back home." Kagome said as she tried to balance everything in her arms and her phone.</p>
<p>"Okay dear, dinner will be ready here soon," Atsuko said as she hung up after saying goodbye.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'm famished. Let's head home. Mama said that dinner is almost ready." Kagome said as Souta ran ahead of them up the sidewalk.</p>
<p>Both of the girls laughed the whole way home as Souta goofed around. Once they got back to the house they took their stuff up to Kagome's room and sighed tiredly.</p>
<p>"That was quite the adventure Kagome. I don't know if I'd be able to explain any of this to anyone." Sango said as they relaxed on Kagome's bed.</p>
<p>"Ah that's alright, this was for us to get away. I'm glad you've liked it for the most part." Kagome mumbled with her arm covering her face.</p>
<p>"Thank you Kagome-san. This has been nice. I'd still like to learn more about your time from you. It's so different. I don't want to know everything though." Sango muttered back as she closed her eyes.</p>
<p>"Well how about this. If you think you can teach me how to fight and use a sword. I'll tell you about the future and maybe teach you a few things in exchange as well?" Kagome asked as she lifted part of her arm away from her eyes.</p>
<p>Sango stared back into Kagome's expressive blue eyes and smiled. "Deal! I wouldn't have it any other way Imoto."</p>
<p>Grinning both girls sighed happily. Suddenly hearing running and loud thuds Kagome sat up in bed as there was a knock on her bedroom door.</p>
<p>"That would be Souta to let us know dinner is done! I wonder what mama made this time." Kagome said excitedly getting off the bed.</p>
<p>Sango got up as well and shook her head at Kagome's enthusiasm. "Well, it must be grand if that's your reaction Kagome."</p>
<p>Kagome laughed as she grabbed Sango's hand and they ran downstairs to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Souta was behind them as they entered the kitchen, "Nah mama is just great at cooking!" Souta piped in as he sat down.</p>
<p>Everyone couldn't help but laugh as they all sat down. Sango couldn't help but have a wistful smile on her face as she was reminded of how her own family meals would be.</p>
<p>Looking around the table at them all she nodded as she started eating.</p>
<p>They might not be her blood family but she most certainly could see being apart of this family easily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Unexpected Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last time:</p>
<p>Everyone couldn't help but laugh as they all sat down. Sango couldn't help but have a wistful smile on her face as she was reminded of how her own family meals would be.</p>
<p>Looking around the table at them all she nodded as she started eating.</p>
<p>They might not be her blood family but she most certainly could see being apart of this family easily.</p>
<p>Now:</p>
<p>Stretching her arms up as she sat on her bed, Kagome sighed, "That was a good meal. I miss mama's cooking when I'm in the past." Looking at Sango she smiled while laying down.</p>
<p>"I agree, it was nice. A lot better than the ramen. But I know we can't be too picky," Sango said while yawning and laying down on the extra bed that had been placed in Kagome's room.</p>
<p>Staring at the ceiling Kagome couldn't help but smile, "Once we get back everything is going to be different. We'll have to remember to get Shippo, Kirara, and our things."</p>
<p>"Yes, should we just wander like we always have?" Sango asked while snuggling under the thick comforters.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we can figure the rest out later on after we head out. Nothing says we can't come up with backup plans as we go." Kagome answered softly.</p>
<p>Thinking to herself, Kagome sighed wistfully and relaxed into her bed.</p>
<p>'I can't believe things turned out this way. Though I'm excited to see what all happens. I'm especially grateful to Sango. I won't have to feel like I'm a burden once we start training.'</p>
<p>Looking down at Sango, Kagome giggled to herself as she heard Sango's soft snoring.</p>
<p>Sitting up Kagome got out of bed and walked downstairs to grab a bottle of water. She was feeling restless and knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep just yet.</p>
<p>Walking back into the living room she smiled at her grandpa. He was still up watching some documentaries on old shrines around China and Japan.</p>
<p>Sitting down beside him she watches the program for a few minutes before she hears her grandpa talking to her. "You know or ancestors came from a few of these shrines. It's not a surprise that you have such strong powers Kagome."</p>
<p>Looking at him she raised an eyebrow at her grandpa. "Um, Oji-chan I know that we have ancestors from all over. As for my powers, I'm not sure about that part. If they are that strong then they must be suppressed or something. Because they don't feel all that strong right now."</p>
<p>Shaking his head he chuckled and placed one of his hands on her shoulder. "That is where you are correct. They are suppressed though I don't know exactly what is blocking them. I do believe it has something to do with your father. He had immense powers himself before he passed away."</p>
<p>Getting up from the couch and turning the tv off he motioned for Kagome to follow him. Standing Kagome walked behind her grandfather as he led her out of the house and back to one of the storage sheds on the shrine.</p>
<p>Opening the door to the furthermost shed from the house they both walk-in and her grandpa lights some lamps.</p>
<p>"I wanted to give these to you sooner but I never had the chance after you were taken through the well. These should help you to train and get better control of your Miko-ki, Reiryoku, and how to use them in different ways. You can eventually make weapons and other items with your powers." He turned to look back at her as he was kneeling on the floor gathering all the scrolls and books and chuckled again.</p>
<p>Kagome stood there with shock written across her face. She didn't expect her Oji-chan to tell her any of this. Yes, he had told her many of the myths and legends of Japan. Shaking her head she leaned down and helped her grandpa up and took all the scrolls and books after he had tucked them into a bag.</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow she couldn't help but notice that the bag hardly weighed anything. It was odd seeming since he just put nearly over 100 scrolls and books in the bag.</p>
<p>"Oji-chan, why is this so light?" Kagome asked as she hung the straps of the bag on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"There's a spell on it that makes it nearly weightless. You can put as much stuff in it and it won't weigh any more than it does now. You could probably put a sword in there as well." Kin said as he watched his granddaughter leave the shed and walk back to the house in a daze.</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Shaking his head as he locked the shed back up again and walked back to the house. He knew that she would need as much help with her powers as possible.</p>
<p>If only his son was still alive. Then he would have been able to teach Kagome how to control and use her powers.</p>
<p>Looking up at the night sky he couldn't help the wistful smile that crossed his face.</p>
<p>Soon they would all know the outcome of Kagome and her second family would do to history.</p>
<p>Honestly, he was looking forward to it. Getting back into the house he went to bed.</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Upstairs Kagome had climbed into bed and stared out her bedroom window. She couldn't help having the feeling that something interesting would happen soon after they returned to the past.</p>
<p>Her thoughts puttered on until all that was heard was the soft snoring of both girls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Busting Balls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last Time:</p><p>Upstairs Kagome had climbed into bed and stared out her bedroom window. She couldn't help having the feeling that something interesting would happen soon after they returned to the past.</p><p>Her thoughts puttered on until all that was heard was the soft snoring of both girls.</p><p>Now:</p><p>Inuyasha had a small sense of dread seep into his bones. Clutching Miroku's hand tighter as they walked into the village and headed for Kaede's hut.</p><p>He couldn't help the feeling of loneliness that overcame him. "Ro-kun, I think we really did fuck up. We should have told them sooner," Inuyasha said as they stopped beside the elderly Miko's hut.</p><p>"I agree, but what's done is done. We will just have to give them time. And then apologize," Miroku said softly before kissing Inuyasha's cheek and walking into the hut.</p><p>"Keh we don't have time. But I feel like we won't have a choice," Inuyasha muttered to himself before following the monk inside.</p><p>Noticing Kaede sitting next to the fire and staring at him Inuyasha pressed his ears flat to his head.</p><p>"Ye are correct Inuyasha. Ye both should have told the girl's long ago. Though maybe things will work themselves out sooner rather than later." Kaede said as she handed both men a bowl of stew.</p><p>"Thank you Kaede-san. Though we both know neither of the girls will want to see us for some time to come." Miroku said as he took the bowl of stew and started eating.</p><p>Inuyasha took the bowl reluctantly and started eating. It wasn't ramen but it'd have to do.</p><p>The evening passed by slowly for them all as they all finished eating. Mirou took the used dishes and washed them before they all settled down for the night.</p><p>Come morning Kaede woke before them and couldn't help the soft chuckle. They were curled around each other and sound asleep.</p><p>Leaving her hut she frowned knowing that both men would have many obstacles to deal with after Naraku was finally destroyed.</p><p>Going about her daily chores she eventually heard Inuyasha arguing with Miroku somewhere in the village. Something about not wanting to travel away from Edo.</p><p>Going back to her herbs she picked what she needed and set about heading back to her hut.<br/>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The sun was just getting to mid-afternoon when a flash of blue light came from the bone eater's well. Sango climbed out first. Then shortly after Kagome did as well. All seemed to be quiet and calm for the moment.</p><p>The two women made their way into the village and headed for Kaede's hut. So they could collect their things and get Shippo and Kirara. They walked in comfortable silence just watching the scenery.</p><p>Kagome looked to Kaede's hut and spread her senses out to see if the guys were around. Luck was on their side, for now, it appears that they were on the outskirts on the other side of Edo.</p><p>Walking up to Kaede's hut Kagome knocks on the outside before moving the hanging mat out of the way. Walking inside she smiles at Kaede as she was busying about the hut. "It's been a long while. Where have ye been child?" Kaede asked as she finished putting some herbs away.</p><p>"Well after we went and talked to Inuyasha and Miroku. It turned into a bit of an argument. So to get away for a couple of days, I took Sango with me to my time," Kagome said as Sango took a seat.</p><p>Sango opened her arms as Kirara jumped onto her lap and smiled. "It was amazing and terrifying at the same time."</p><p>Kagome took a seat close to a still sleeping Shippo and couldn't help but smile. "It was fun but I knew we couldn't keep avoiding everything."</p><p>"I understand, Miroku-san explained a little more about what happened. Though I must say I was still a bit shocked. It upset me more that they didn't tell either of ye," Kaede said as she sat near both of the girls.</p><p>"Yes, but at least Miroku said he was sorry. Inuyasha has yet to apologize, though I don't see him doing it anytime soon," Kagome said while playing with her hair.</p><p>"It will get better in time. Ye will see," Kaede said as she rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder.</p><p>"We know Kaede-baa-san, that's why we are going on our own for a while. Let things settle and not worry about any awkward situations," Sango said as she placed Kirara down and stood up.<br/>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Inuyasha's ears kept moving in every direction possible. He was anxious and impatient.</p><p>He knew that the girls were back and at Kaede's. He wanted to go and confront them, but Mirkou wasn't having any of it.</p><p>They were helping around the village and Miroku kept finding things to do. He had told Inuyasha that the girls still needed more time.</p><p>"This is bullshit, I'd rather go talk to them now," Inuyasha muttered as he sat against the wall of a nearby hut.</p><p>Miroku stopped beside the sulking hanyou and shook his head sighing, "I know Inu, but we must give them their space. Would you rather deal with them being calm or angry?"</p><p>Inuyasha's ears laid flat on his head and he grumbled, "I'd rather not have either of them busting my balls again."</p><p>Miroku's facial expression went from understanding to utter confusion, "Inu, What is busting... balls?"</p><p>Inuyasha blushed and hid his face from the other's around them, "It's just a saying from Kagome's time. I'll tell ya later Ro-kun."</p><p>Miroku smiled and quirked an eyebrow as Inuyasha stood back up. "We could still go on that job I was telling you about earlier Inu. It'd give us something to do and give Kagome and Sango a little more time."</p><p>Inuyasha grumbled as he stretched, "Keh, Fine I guess. Let's get going that way we get back sooner."</p><p>Miroku smirked as Inuyasha turned away from him and started heading out of the village. Catching up with him Miroku couldn't help but let his cursed hand wander.</p><p>And by "chance" he was able to get a feel of his lover's supple rear.</p><p>Before he was hit over the head and had a scarlet hanyou stomping away ahead of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stubborn Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last time:</p>
<p>Inuyasha grumbled as he stretched, "Keh, Fine I guess. Let's get going that way we get back sooner."</p>
<p>Miroku smirked as Inuyasha turned away from him and started heading out of the village. Catching up with him Miroku couldn't help but let his cursed hand wander.</p>
<p>And by "chance" he was able to get a feel of his lover's supple rear.</p>
<p>Before he was hit over the head and had a scarlet hanyou stomping away ahead of him.</p>
<p>Now:</p>
<p>They got the job done but it just ended up being all one big joke. There weren't any real demons terrorizing the village.</p>
<p>When Inuyasha and Miroku showed up everything looked normal. Once they found the headman of the village they learned that it was a small kitsune demon that had been playing tricks on the village people.</p>
<p>At first, Inuyasha had thought it was Shippo but when they found the kitsune it wasn't Shippo.</p>
<p>They had captured the female kitsune and had taken her to apologize to the village.</p>
<p>Now they were heading back to Edo with said troublemaking kitsune sitting on Miroku's shoulder.</p>
<p>"If you don't mind me asking little one, What is your name?" Miroku asked as he took ahold of Inuyasha's hand. Trying to get him to stop grumbling about wasting time.</p>
<p>"My name is Maelynn, but I like to go by Mae. What is your name monk-sama?" Mae asked as her tails twitch.</p>
<p>Miroku nodded his head and smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you, Mae. My name is Miroku."</p>
<p>Mae grinned and quirked an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "What's your name prince-sama?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha sputtered and couldn't help but stop in his tracks. "I ain't no damn prince. Just cause my old man was the western lord before he died." He took off stomping ahead of them.</p>
<p>Miroku shook his head at Inuyasha and looked at the curious kit on his shoulder. "Don't mind him too much. His name is Inuyasha."</p>
<p>Mae giggled and smirked, "Well he sure doesn't act like a prince. I knew he was one though. Not many have the same hair and eye coloring as the western inu-youkai."</p>
<p>Miroku chuckled and looked ahead as they were nearing the village. "Well Mae, I hope you don't prank Inuyasha too much. We have another kitsune we travel with. He picks on Inuyasha quite a bit already.</p>
<p>Mae nodded her head as she looked towards Inuyasha ahead of them. He was waiting for them on the outskirts of the village.</p>
<p>Once they caught up to him he turned and headed into Edo. She moved closer to Miroku's neck as they walked through the center of the village.</p>
<p>Everyone was staring at her as they passed. She didn't take too well to being stared at.</p>
<p>When they stopped outside of a hut she tilted her head in curiosity. As she was about to ask questions they heard a voice coming from inside the hut.</p>
<p>"Inuyasha what are you doing here? You know Kagome isn't going to want to talk to you right now," Shippo said as he walked out of the hut.</p>
<p>"It ain't none of your business runt. Where are they anyway?" Inuyasha looked inside and huffed as they weren't here.</p>
<p>"They went out with Kaede to do chores and such. They'll be back at some point. Not that it concerns you," Shippo muttered as he disappeared back inside.</p>
<p>Miroku walked inside with Mae still on his shoulder. "Shippo-kun we know that they won't want to see us yet. But I believe we should talk a little. I feel that you and the girls will be leaving without us at some point."</p>
<p>Shippo nodded and sniffed the air. Smelling and sensing the new presence he looked over Miroku and his eyes widened.</p>
<p>Sitting on Miroku's shoulder was another kitsune! He hadn't seen any other kitsune's after they all went to the kitsune academy a long while back.</p>
<p>Watching her as she jumped down he tilted his head curiously. "My name is Shippo. It's nice to meet you."</p>
<p>Mae blushed a little and smiled at him, "My name is Mae. It's nice to meet you too."</p>
<p>Shippo was about to ask her why she was with Miroku and Inuyasha when Kagome, Sango, and Kaede walked into the hut.</p>
<p>For a moment everyone stood frozen as all eyes landed on Miroku and the new stranger.</p>
<p>Kagome shook her head first and eyed Miroku. "Miroku what is going on?"</p>
<p>Miroku swallowed as he kept his eyes on Sango, just in case she went to hit him over the head.</p>
<p>"Nothing is going on Kagome. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment. I felt we should at least talk a little. I had the feeling that you all would be leaving soon."</p>
<p>Sango sighed and sat down next to Kaede. "Yes we are and what did you want to talk about?"</p>
<p>Miroku sighed relaxing a little and smiled, "First I'd like you to meet a new friend. Her name is Mae."</p>
<p>Kagome and Sango looked the little kitsune over and couldn't help but smile. She was just as cute as Shippo.</p>
<p>Walking over to both the kitsune, Kagome sat down beside Shippo. Reaching over she stuck her hand out as Shippo sat in her lap. "It's nice to meet you, Mae. My name's Kagome."</p>
<p>Mae looked at Shippo first before hesitantly taking Kagome's hand. "Don't be too afraid. My oka-san wouldn't hurt you, Mae." Shippo said as he watched her.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened and looked at Shippo and the woman that seemed to be portrayed as a human. Though there was a weird sense about her aura that said otherwise.</p>
<p>Keeping that to herself she nodded her head. "How is she your mother Shippo?"</p>
<p>Shippo looked down sadly and sighed, "My real parents were killed. And my oka-san took me in as her own."</p>
<p>Kagome hugged him close and smiled down at Mae. "Are you by yourself Mae?"</p>
<p>Mae frowned and hid her face in her hair. "Yes, my family was killed not that long ago by some evil being. I never learned his name or what he looked like. All I know is my father told me to stay away from the wind and spiders."</p>
<p>They all frowned hearing part of her story and Kagome scouted over and scooped her up into her arms as well.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to hear that Mae. If you would like you are welcome to stay and travel with us." Kagome offered as the little kit started to cry into her shoulder.</p>
<p>Sango smiled as she watched Kagome. She knew that someday her sister would make a wonderful mother to many more children.</p>
<p>They all sat in companionable silence for a short while. All of them thankful that Inuyasha's brash mouth wasn't running.</p>
<p>Kagome rocked both kits as they fell asleep in her arms. Moving to her sleeping bag she placed both of them in it and covered them.</p>
<p>Looking back towards Sango and Miroku she gestured towards the door and walked outside.</p>
<p>Taking the offer they both got up and followed behind her. Once outside both women turned to Miroku with their arms crossed.</p>
<p>"Before you start questioning me, all I wanted to do was see how you both are doing. I don't want any arguments." Miroku said as he held his hands out.</p>
<p>Sighing they shook their heads at him, "We are ok Miroku." Sango said as she looked around and stopped as she saw Inuyasha walking towards them all.</p>
<p>"Is he going to behave enough for us to talk? Otherwise, I'll put a barrier up until he can calmly talk with us." Kagome said as she winced a little as he got closer.</p>
<p>She was still hurting from everything and dealing with pushing her feelings to the side for now.</p>
<p>Miroku went to answer but sighed as Inuyasha interrupted as he stopped close to them.</p>
<p>"Why the hell would I let you place a barrier around me?" Inuyasha said as he glared at the girls.</p>
<p>Kagome clenched her fists and growled, "Inuyasha. For once in your life please be patient with us." His ears flattened on his head as he heard the underlying hurt and pain laced in her voice.</p>
<p>Crossing his arms and rolling his eyes he huffed. Trying not to seem like he was concerned.</p>
<p>"Keh. Like I care at the moment. All I want to know is when are we going to be leaving? I don't want to stick around here for long." Inuyasha said and cringed as he thought too late about what he said. He really should learn to think before he said things.</p>
<p>Kagome's eyes looked like they were burning flames as she stomped closer to Inuyasha.</p>
<p>"You never learn Inuyasha! Just shut up and leave us the hell alone!" Kagome yelled angrily at him as the others backed away slowly.</p>
<p>They could see Kagome's powers dancing around her skin making her glow a blue-ish purple. Miroku coughed into his hand and shook his head at Inuyasha.</p>
<p>Not taking the hint Inuyasha got in Kagome's face and growled. "Like hell, I'm not going to leave you alone wench. We are leaving in two days regardless of what you say."</p>
<p>Kagome took a deep breath and suddenly her face was expressionless. She watched as her powers kept rising and falling with her mood.</p>
<p>Smirking she glared at Inuyasha, "No we are not. Sango and I are going to be leaving on our own with Kirara and Shippo. Mae is welcome to come with us as well. You two will not be coming with us. We need some time to ourselves and let all of this bullshit blow over."</p>
<p>She reached forward and pocked Inuyasha in the chest. He winced a little as her powers flowed all around her and shocked him a little.</p>
<p>"It will not help traveling together right now with how everything stands. Now I'd like to leave on some kind of even ground and not have any more reasons to want to be angry with you right now Inuyasha." Kagome huffed as she backed away and turned back to the hut.</p>
<p>Inuyasha stepped forward and reached out to grab her shoulder and turn her back towards him.</p>
<p>"Now wait just a fucking minute. You aren't in charge wench. You are not the alpha of our group. I am." Inuyasha said but as he was about to touch her he felt the familiar crackling of her powers.</p>
<p>Jumping back to try and avoid getting purified. Kagome turned to look at him with a cold stare. Smirking she shakes her head and walks back to the hut.</p>
<p>"Sit Inuyasha." She yells as she gets away from him and the others.</p>
<p>He yells as he eats dirt and starts cursing up a storm. It seems that he wouldn't be getting out of his hole for a long while.</p>
<p>Sighing Miroku walked back to the hut after the girls and frowned.</p>
<p>Some things it seems would never change. He just hopes that Inuyasha will see reason and not bother the girls for a while.</p>
<p>When he walked into the hut he smiled a little and sat against the wall nearest to the door. Just in case his koi needed help for any reason until he was able to get up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>